Driven Moments
by saradactyl
Summary: Bella confused on what to do in life, sets off to fit in. While driving keeps running into Edward a musician trying to make it big in the industry.
1. AN

A/N: This is my first ever story ever! It is probably crap so please don't be too harsh. It was just a thought that was bounced around at work one night, and I decided to see how it played out on here.

Bella confused on what to do in life, sets off to fit in. While driving keeps running into Edward a musician trying to make it big in the industry.


	2. Chapter 1

Growing up there is a certain vision of how you imagine your life to play out. Needless to say, it never works out the way you see it. There are always events that happen that change your course. My course got changed the summer before my 8th grade year. It started when my mom met Phil. After a year of courtship, he proposed and my mom not being the most patient of people decided that they fly to Vegas that instant. A week after their quick marriage, Phil got drafted to another minor league team. That led me to leave the sunny state of Arizona, and heading to the rainiest place in the continental US. To be fair I was born here, but I can count the number of times I've been back on one hand. Not saying I haven't seen my father more than that, he just usually comes to see me. I think it had to do with my mom hating the state of Washington as a whole.

I remember my first day in Forks. I had just got done re-acquainting myself with my childhood room, when out of nowhere this girl, she looked about 10 years old comes running at me, in an attempt to get away I moved to the right, she latched on giving me this hug that thanks to my clumsiness sent us both falling to the floor.

"Hi, I'm Mary Alice Brandon. You must be Bella. We are going to be best friends and" she cut herself off after catching the shock on my face. Not wanting to feel bad or come off as mean to this little girl I tried to move her off of me. "Hi Mary, how did you get in here and umm do you mind letting me up?"

She temporarily looked stunned before helping me up off the floor. "oh, I am so sorry, call me Alice, everyone does. Charlie let me in. I'm your neighbor."

That is how the start of my summer before high school started. Alice soon introduced me to her best friend and one of the only people who she deemed acceptable to talk to in Forks, Angela Weber. Angela was the daughter of the only preacher in Forks. She wasn't exactly a "bible thumper," but she wasn't the least bit of a hellion.

We all were smart and kept are heads in are studies through most of our freshman and sophomore years. During are junior year we decided to branch out, Angela started dating Ben Cheney. Alice, well she declared high school boys were a drag. I went on a few dates with Tyler Crowley after he almost killed me in the parking lot with his truck. It was good until he cheated on me during the summer between our junior and senior year. I wasn't that crushed, I really didn't like him.

The beginning of senior year we began sending out college applications. The three of us decided not to attend school anywhere close to Washington. We all applied to the same school on the off chance that we could get in to the same school. Senior year progressed. By the end of March we realized we wouldn't all be going to the same school unless we wanted to have a ton of student loans. Angela was easily accepted to a Christian college in Arkansas; Ben got accepted to the University of Arkansas on a baseball scholarship, so that kept those two in the Natural State. Alice got accepted into a design school in San Antonio, Texas. I got accepted to minor schools, the only one able to give me the scholarship I would need that wouldn't leave me in debt was not only in Washington, but it was only a couple hours away from Forks.

After the first semester at school, I knew that I didn't know what I wanted to do. I wasn't sure if wasting the next year and a half on an associate's degree would help me anymore than just getting a job. I let my other amigos know how I felt during our weekly 3way call. Angela came up with the perfect idea. After her first year was up she could live off of campus, but she didn't know if she could pay rent on her own unless she lived in some slum apartments. From that point it was decided I would be moving to Arkansas with Angela when she returned for school in the fall. Charlie wasn't too happy with me dropping out of school, but he said it was my future and not his. He also wanted to make sure I knew that his house was always my house. Renee was thrilled that I was moving to a different state, especially since Phil was just drafted to the Chicago Cubs. "It is only 12hrs away, 9 if you speed." It was her favorite saying.

Alice had news of her own; she was in L-O-V-E with a bartender/musician named Jasper. She went on a rant talking about how she was going to have his kids and how they would watch their grand-kids grow up and blah blah blah…honestly I was paying more attention to the episode of The Walking Dead.

Angela and I found the perfect apartment, it was a little pricier than what I was wanting, but if it beat me living above a meth lab I would take it. I had some money from my job at Newton's, but not a lot. So the first day after we got everything unpacked I went job hunting. Let me tell you there aren't a lot of options for employment above minimum wage in Searcy, Arkansas. I put in everywhere that wasn't a factory or fast food. No one called me back. I guess they had a factory shut down right before I moved here, that left over 200 people seeking employment. I kept searching and searching, until finally after a month I gave up, swallowed my pride, and applied at McDonald's.

When I first went in there I saw this gorgeous guy, who was friendly and honestly I didn't realize until I went to turn in my application; that he was the manager. He told me to sit down and someone would be out to interview me. A nice girl named Emily gave me my interview. I was hired that day. I decided I would just work there until I found a better job. It wasn't long until I was friends with the gorgeous guy, who I found out was named Jacob, Emily and her husband Sam. Even Quil and Embry were cool guys to kick it with occasionally. Two months turned to five, being crew turned into crew training, until a year had passed and I was a manager. Even Angela started working there just part time.

Alice ended up moving in with Jasper. Angela and I were supposed to go see her the week of spring break. Before that I was going to go up to Lake Forest to see my mom and Phil.

I decided to leave at three in the afternoon on Saturday, after I got off of work. That way it would be the middle of the night when I reached Chicago. I loaded up my red Chevy, a gift from my dad. When I was a senior in high school he got me an ancient Chevy that is still parked out in front of his house. It died just a few weeks before I moved down here. Luckily we found, Brunhilda so I could make my journey here. She has a few minor issues but shouldn't break down on me. I made sure to stock her with water, my gps, phone charger, and of course my favorite snack nature valley oats and dark chocolate.

Jacob being the amazing boss that he is let me go early, I decided to go ahead and get started.

The trip wasn't so bad I hit a little traffic once I got into Missouri, but after that the radio and I became fast friends. I was making my 5th or was it 6th gas station stop in when my trip got very eventful.

I pulled into the gas station, started pumping gas, when some jackass behind me started speaking ill of Brunhilda.


End file.
